1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing Indium-Gallium-Zinc Oxide (IGZO) particles and a method for preparing an IGZO film by using the IGZO particles and, more particularly, to a method for preparing IGZO particles and a method for preparing an IGZO film by using the IGZO particles through a water-solution process.
2. Description of Related Art
The demands for electronic products are more and more various, and corresponding products with flexibility, transparency, and light weight are developed gradually. Currently, the commercialized thin film transistors (TFTs) are opaque TFTs. In order to produce transparent TFTs, the transmittance of the TFTs has to be improved.
Indium-Gallium-Zinc Oxide (IGZO) is used as one material for an active layer of the TFT. Nowadays, an amorphous IGZO film used as the active layer of the TFT is prepared by physical vaporized deposition (PVD) or a spurting process. However, the amorphous IGZO film has a disadvantage of insufficient transmittance, so it cannot be used for providing transparent TFT components. In addition, the processes and equipment used in the PVD and the sputtering process are very expensive, which leads the production cost of the TFT components to be high.
Further to the aforementioned amorphous IGZO film, a method for preparing poly-crystallized IGZO film by use of nano-sized IGZO particles is currently developed. Most nano-sized IGZO particles are prepared in organic solvents, and a high temperature process (>300° C.) is required for preparing a fine IGZO film. Although an IGZO film with high transmittance can be prepared from the organic solution and by the high temperature process, various studies have been tried to find other processes without using the organic solvents, to reduce the environmental pollution caused by the organic solvents.
Hence, in order to produce electronic products with transparency and flexibility and satisfy the requirements for environmental protection, it is desirable to develop a simple and eco-friendly process to prepare the material for the active layer of TFT component, and the obtained TFT component can still exhibit good electrical properties.